1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to piñata support devices and more particularly pertains to a new piñata support device for supporting a piñata in an adjustable manner with a device that easily transportable
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of piñata support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,736 describes a collapsible piñata hoist that includes a pair of weights attached to horizontal posts from which a vertical mounting extends upwardly. Another type of hanging support device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,317 having a pulley assembly attached to a vertical support for lifting heavy loads upwardly off of a ground surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more collapsible than previous devices for easier transportation and is more effective and efficient in its usage.